Send Me No Flowers
by Bella Gattino
Summary: Okay this too is not a cannon Sam story, so no flaming.  Sam send flowers to Misty to surprise her, but she believes it's because he is unable to meet her... he proves her wrong in the best way possible.


Misty looked up as Roland came to a stop outside her office door.

"You have a delivery," Roland said, smiling brightly.

"Okay?" Misty stood from her desk. Roland and Misty spoke quietly as they made their way back to the front desk. Misty smiled as she saw the huge bouquet of roses sitting on the desk.

"They are beautiful," Roland said to Misty as she gently pulled the card from the middle of the vase.

"Yes they are," Misty said with a sigh as she read the card. "Thank you." She lifted the vase and carried it back to her office.

Misty leaned back in her chair as she stared at the flowers; they were beautiful but that wasn't the point. She picked up her purse and pulled out her cell phone. After a short internal debate on whether or not to call Bella, she dialed the number.

"Hello." Bella answered after a few short rings.

"Hey."

"Misty, what's wrong?" Bella could hear the disappointment in her friend's voice.

"Sam sent me flowers."

"Oh, no. Not again!"

"Yes," Misty said turning so she didn't have to look directly at the flowers.

"I'm so sorry, Misty. I know you were looking forward to his visit. Did he send a card like last time?"

"Yes," Misty replied.

"What did it say?" Bella asked and she heard Misty moving around.

"Darling, I'm sorry. I love you." Misty read the card, "I wish he wouldn't call me darling when he's doing something like this. It makes me hate to hear him say it when he's here."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I know it hurts but it's worth having the time that you do have with him, isn't it?"

Misty sighed as she leaned her head back on her chair, "I would have said yes before, that it was worth it, but now, I'm not so sure anymore."

"Oh Mist, I'm so sorry. God I wish I could make it better," Bella said with a sigh.

Misty laughed, "Yeah I wish you could ship him over here."

"Oh if I could, I'd have his destination stamped on his ass and send him there overnight."

Misty laughed at the thought, "That would be too funny."

Hours later, Misty sighed as she walked through the parking lot to he car. Her arms were killing her. _Damn him,_ Misty thought as she adjusted the flowers again. He had to buy a lead crystal vase knowing she would have to carry it home. She sighed as another woman looked at her, the flowers and then smiled. _If only they knew,_ Misty thought to herself smugly.

She groaned as she adjusted the vase again, struggling to slip the key into the lock. Once inside she sat the flowers down in the kitchen and slipped her shoes off. She stood staring at the flowers, feeling her mood darken. She shook her head, she didn't think her mood could get worse but she had been wrong.

As she turned to leave the kitchen, something in the living room caught her attention. She walked to the door of the living room and noticed a faint light in her bedroom. Instantly, her mind went into overdrive wondering if someone had broken into her house while she had been at work. She quietly made her way to her bedroom door and noticed that the door was slightly ajar. She pushed on the door, letting it open slowly. It took her a minute to realize exactly what she was seeing. The room was awash with candle light and standing at the end of her bed, propped against the foot board, was Sam.

She stared at him, for more than a few seconds, not really believing he was there. "Sam?" She said quietly.

"Hello, darling," he said, his smile accentuated by the deep timbre of his voice. She watched as he slowly straightened from his spot and crossed the room to stand in front of her. He looked down at her. "Did you get the flowers I sent?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh! You did that on purpose!" she exclaimed.

He grinned down at her as he ran his hands down her arms, "Well yeah. I had to throw you off. I couldn't surprise you if you were expecting me to be here."

"Oh!" Misty said with a growl. "You ruined my mood ALL day!"

"Oh, really?" he replied, letting his voice drop an octave. "Do you think I can improve your mood now?"

"Maybe." she said with a smile.

"Just maybe?" Sam asked with his own smile.

"Shut up and kiss me already," Misty replied.

"That I can do." Sam wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him tightly.

Misty wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as he deepened the kiss. He lowered his arms, lifting her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned and headed toward the bed.

She stared up at him as he lowered her gently to the center of the bed. She smiled up at him as he ran his hands down to her lower body. She lifted her hips as he pulled her slacks off from her. He slowly unbuttoned her top, pushing it off her shoulders, opening her body to his eyes.

"You are so beautiful," Sam said softly. Misty blushed as he raised his eyes to her face. She could see the love so clearly written there; she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply.

Her kiss seemed to weaken his resolve, and he moved quickly to remove her underwear. Once she was completely naked, he stopped and closed his eyes.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Misty asked as she ran her hand down the side of his face.

"I don't want to lose control." His voice was soft, almost strained. "I want it to be good for you." He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Baby, it will be good," she replied with a smile. He smiled back at her, climbed from the bed and stripped without taking his eyes off her.

He climbed back into bed, and positioned himself between her legs. He kissed her slowly until she groaned into the kiss. He smirked as he moved his kisses from her lips to her neck. He heard her breath catch as he kissed the soft skin beneath her ear. He made his way down her body, kissing from her neck to her breasts taking his time lavishing each with equal attention until Misty was writhing beneath him.

As he slipped further down her body, Misty stopped him. "Sam."

"Yes?" he said as he positioned himself between her thighs.

She gasped as he kissed the inside of her thigh. "Now," was all Misty could get out before he kissed her folds.

"So sorry," he said against her, making her groan quietly.

Sam loved Misty with his mouth until she screamed his name. Afterwards he slowly made his way back up her body, kissing as he went. He smiled down at her as he settled himself between her thighs, his body nestled against hers. She grinned up at him as she ran her nails up and down his sides.

"Are you in a better mood now?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"I'm getting there."

"Well, let's get you there then."

He leaned back and lifted Misty's hips. He watched her face as he slid into her slowly. He stopped halfway to allow her to adjust to him. Once he felt she was ready he slid into her completely. His head lulled back as her body reacted to his and tightened around him. He released her hips and leaned over her body, his elbows holding his weight as he began his rhythm.

"Sam," Misty groaned as he slowly pulled from her body and slipped back into her. She groaned again as he smiled and shook his head.

"I want to make it last," Sam said, his voice breaking as she tightened around him again. "Stop it," he added, his eyes closing at the sensation.

"I need you," Misty whispered as Sam kissed her softly.

"I need you too," Sam replied as he ended the kiss.

He pushed into her faster, rocking his hips so that he brought her to her completion quickly. Misty's voice calling his name as she came was all it took to make him lose control. He lowered his head to the bend of her neck as he pushed into her, his release bringing Misty to another peak and he groaned into her neck as her body milked his body.

Instead of crushing her body with his, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled over onto his back. He settled her onto his chest. He ran his fingers slowly up and down her back as their breathing came back to normal.

"Why did you send the flowers?" Misty asked as she propped her chin on her hands on top of his chest.

"I wanted you to think I wasn't coming. I wanted to surprise you."

Misty laughed at his response, "You know, you could have surprised me without making me think you weren't coming."

"No, if you thought I'd be here when you got off work, I wouldn't have had time to get everything ready," he said looking up at her.

"Don't ever do that again. Just tell me to be late, I can follow directions," Misty replied as she sat up, straddling him.

"Oh I know you can. How about you follow these directions?" Sam said, taking her hips in his hands and moving her forward.

Misty groaned and smiled down at Sam. "Nice directions," she commented as she started her own rhythm.


End file.
